1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to create a model of a target organ specified for a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, human organs have a non-rigid deformation characteristic. In particular, shapes of cardiothoracic and abdominal organs, for example, liver, heart, lungs, and the like may be deformed due to external stimulus applied when breathing and performing laparotomy. Accordingly, modeling an organ deformation may be utilized in various medical fields to enable, for example, navigating inside of a patient in the case of performing clinical surgery, a preoperative plan, a surgery simulation, support in the case of performing actual surgery, and the like.
The organ deformation may show distinguishing characteristics for each patient. Accordingly, systems to model a patient specified organ deformation is important.
However, in an actual clinical environment, surgery generally proceeds based on poor quality medical images that are captured from medical imaging devices in real time. Accordingly, without tracking organ deformation in real time and based on good quality medical images, it may be difficult to appropriately perform a treatment process and make an appropriate clinical determination.